


Fractious

by the_one_and_only_one



Series: Camelot Drabbles [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bath, M/M, Magic Revealed, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: Arthur gave Merlin a headstart and he still hasn't sorted out the bath. Argument ensues.





	Fractious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/gifts).



> Uhmmmm...disclaimers & unbeta'd. I am not happy with this piece. Really awful plot and writing and everything tbh.  
> (Credit to Katie for fic title.)

“Merlin, you really are a special kind of stupid, aren’t you?” Arthur had just finished training with the knights; the last thing he wanted to come back to was Merlin not having got his bath ready--despite Arthur giving him half an hour’s headstart.

“Sorry _Sire_ , I didn’t realise you were in such a hurry to undress today.” Merlin said, gesturing to Arthur who had already removed his gloves and vambraces, and was moving on to unbuckle his cloak. 

“Can’t you just, I don’t know, _magic_ the water to get warm, or something?” Arthur carried on struggling with his cloak, while Merlin had to triple check the door was locked and there was nobody passing in the corridor. “Stop trying to leave early and help me with these damn clothes!”

“I’m not going anywhere, but next time, do me the **favour** of making sure you don’t just blurt out the fact that I have magic, without even checking if there was anyone outside?!”

“Stop being so childish _Mer_ lin. I’m the King. It’s not like I’m going to get thrown in the dungeons, am I?” Arthur said, rolling his eyes. Merlin took a few steps back from the door, never taking his eyes off it. 

“No, but you have to remember certain things.” Merlin swiftly unbuckled Arthur’s cloak and moved onto his chainmail, one eye still firmly on the door. “While you and I agree that my magic is only ever used for your and Camelot’s best interests, not everyone would think that. The majority of your council agree with your father and his views about magic. I’m not saying that all magic users are good, but not all of them have good intentions.”

“Yes, you’ve said. Magic, blah blah, like a sword, blah blah.” Arthur perched on the chair and lifted his arms above his head to allow Merlin to lift the heavy mail off his achy body. “But you know I’m working to fix it.”

“Yes, I know. Thank you.”


End file.
